lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiphereth
Central Command Team |layer = Briah|color = Gold |missions = Proving Competence 1 Proving Competence 2 Proving Competence 3 Proving Competence 4 }} "Of course, can't you see? We're twins." - Tiphereth The Tiphereths are two of the Sefirot that work for the facility in the middle layer, Briah, and are the heads of the Central Command Team. Both Tiphereths possess blonde hair and wear white dress shirts with a brown poncho and skirt. They both wear dark brown stockings and boots. Tiphereth A (Female) has longer hair than her brother, pale green eyes, and a bow on her headband. Tiphereth B (Male) has short hair and blue eyes. The color associated with their text boxes is gold. The Tiphereths' missions involve finishing the day before a certain level of Qliphoth Meltdown. Personality Tiphereth A is blunt and not afraid to speak her mind. She has high expectations for the manager and often criticizes the other Sephirot. She tends to expect bad results. Tiphereth B is more soft-spoken and kind compared to his sister, encouraging the manager and the other Sephirot instead of insulting them. He is optimistic and hopes things will get better in the facility. Story When the manager first meets the two, they both introduce themselves as Tiphereth. The player has the option to ask if they're twins, or if they just have the same name. Regardless of the player's choice, Tiphereth A says of course, but Tiphereth B says they are not twins biologically. Tiphereth A adds that trying to differentiate them is pointless, and that she needs at least two bodies to manage Central Command. She figures she doesn't need to explain the basics to X and warns them not to disappoint her. Tiphereth B reassures X. Tiphereth A expresses her distaste for the upper Sephirot. Netzach then arrives to deliver a report to the Tiphereths. Tiphereth A scolds both Netzach (for his lateness) and Tiphereth B (for being too soft). She remarks that if she were Angela, she would've punished Netzach a long time ago. Netzach leaves, and Tiphereth A says the upper Sephirot have it too easy, but she doesn't like all the middle Sephirot either. Tiphereth B says he likes the middle Sephirot because they make him laugh, which gets him scolded by Tiphereth A who says they need to be strict and stern. The Tiphereths then give the manager their first mission. After the Tiphereths' first mission is completed, Tiphereth A notes that the employees have been talkative lately. Tiphereth B says they're more motivated and that the lively atmosphere makes him excited. Tiphereth A says they're excited over nothing important, and Tiphereth B tells her to be more understanding, since the only things the employees usually have to talk about is someone's death. She agrees to be understanding, but still can't understand why the employees have to be so noisy. Tiphereth B reminds her of when they were both excited over a new manager and made a bet on whether the manager could save an employee that was going crazy. Tiphereth A betted "no" and Tiphereth B betted "yes", and in the end Tiphereth A won the bet because the employee died. They kept the bet going, but Tiphereth B always lost. He says he was always hoping for change even if the result was always the same. He then asks X whether or not a day would come where things would change. If the player chooses "Maybe", Tiphereth B says he thinks so too, and perhaps if they met sooner. If the player chooses "Absolutely not", he says he wants to save the employees regardless of the manager's opinion. After completing the second mission, X meets Tiphereth B alone, who tells them that Tiphereth A is still in a meeting. He says that he's bad at conversation and misses the talkative managers. He then asks X if they notice that someones memories and emotions are bleeding through the Sephirot. He questions why they have emotions and weaknesses, even though they're machines, and wonders what's inside of them. He doesn't understand why someone would make something with imperfections, and says he gave up on trying to find the answer, as Tiphereth progressively becomes more thoughtful. He tells X that they may have the answer somewhere in their memory, also remarking that the Sephirot are machines, but not 'machines', and his expression goes flat. Tiphereth A arrives and asks if Tiphereth B and X are having fun without her. Angela then joins the group to tell Tiphereth A that it's time for a new replacement. Angela asks Tiphereth A to explain the situation to X, but Tiphereth protests and asks why they can't just have machines replace the managers. Angela says that the founder had a reason for assigning managers because there are things only humans can do. After Tiphereth A says that the storage is one of the few locations with weakened 'perception', and Tiphereth B says that knows what happened there. Everyone then heads to the storage. After the third mission is completed, we see Angela in the storage, who asks X what the Sephirot look like to them. She remarks that they must look human, and more expressive than her, but that she is the only AI that can be considered "human". She says that the truth is not important in Lobotomy, and that everything is distorted. We then see the Tiphereths in their 'true' robot forms. X asks if that's really Tiphereth, and Tiphereth A asks what kind of stupid question is that, and who X thinks it would be. She is amused by X's "stupid expression" and says that all the Sephirot are like her, sarcastically thanking the "AI Ethic Improvement Act". She says that the storage is where they were all born, and where they will all return someday. Tiphereth B is then crushed by a mechanical press, and we are shown his mechanical body along with bits of blood and organs. Tiphereth A hopes that his next version will last longer. Angela tells her that she'll send the next version once it's ready. Malkuth, as well in robot form; arrives to the storage saying she was looking for everyone because Netzach asked her to fetch some documents from Tiphereth. Tiphereth says that the documents aren't ready and that Netzach should come get it himself next time. Malkuth says that Netzach seemed busy, which angers Tiphereth. Tiphereth says all the upper Sephirot are the same, and that Netzach wasn't busy at all. Malkuth says she's having fun anyway, and then notices that Tiphereth B is being replaced, and that the cycle is getting shorter. Tiphereth A tells her not to worry about it and to just pay attention to her notebook. Back in the Central Command Department, Tiphereth B new version acts 'normal' and introduces himself to X. Tiphereth A tells him there's no need for introductions and that he has to look over the documents from Netzach. Tiphereth B leaves, and the player is given two dialogue choices. If the player chooses "I thought Tiphereth had something to say to me", Tiphereth A asks them what a broken machine would have to say anyway. She remarks that Tiphereth B is overloaded, and that he seemed to have some issues since the beginning. After being replaced many times, he's only gotten worse, and the same error occurs at the same point. If the player chooses "what happens to Tiphereth now", Tiphereth A asks them what they mean. She says if they mean the replaced machine, there could be new errors if it wasn't completely destroyed, and that would put her in a difficult position, because she needs more than two of her to run the department. Relationships Meltdown Trivia * On the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, Tiphereth (meaning "beauty") is the sixth Sephirah. It represents the ideal balance between Chesed (mercy) and Geburah (justice). It is also said to unite the upper nine Sephirot. Category:Characters Category:Sephirah